


Accidents Happen

by blu_eyed_demon



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_eyed_demon/pseuds/blu_eyed_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident happens that may change Mark's life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Whilst the characters are not my own, this work is and I do not give permission for this work to be duplicated or posted anywhere else

 

Two sweaty bodies lie chest to chest in twisted, off-colour sheets, their chests rising and falling quickly as they pant for breath in the stifling New York summer air.

"Jesus…" Roger sighs breathily, content in his post-orgasmic blissed out state. His eyes are closed and his smile relaxed; he slips into a light sleep quickly.

For Mark, however, sleep doesn't come so easily. A sudden realisation that something feels very wrong sends dread running through him. Carefully he pulls himself off of Roger and lies on his side. He slowly looks downwards, scared of what he may find. His heart sinks as his suspicions are confirmed as true: the condom has split.

Though he's now very scared, his first action is to calmly remove the condom from Roger and throw it in the trash. If Roger saw it he'd freak out, he'd always been adamant that he and Mark could never be together because he had AIDs and Mark didn't. It had taken so long for Mark to break down that belief and now, now Roger's greatest fear may just have come true. Mark knows he can't let him know. If Roger has given him AIDs, however accidentally, it will kill him to know that he's handed a death sentence to the man he loves.

Mark lies back on the bed slowly, his mind reeling. He'd always pitied himself for being the one to survive, the one who was clean and must witness his friends' demise. Roger, Angel, Collins, Mimi…and now him. Now he faces the prospect of dying along with them, it terrifies him and yet not as much as the future of being left alone had.


End file.
